


come on

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, college au probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: if you ask kim mingyu how it had happened, he'd tell you it was all xu minghao's fault.





	come on

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing but happy svt comeback i have to go to school tomorrow and wake up at four am and i was supposed to be asleep like hours ago but i hate myself and its already two am i hope i wake up through all my alarms please lord

if you ask kim mingyu how it had happened, he'd tell you it was all xu minghao's fault.  
  
however, if you ask xu minghao who's fault it was, he'd go out on a long rant on why kim mingyu had it coming, complete with evidence to back his claims up.  
  
if you ask the only adult that they know, yoon jeonghan would tell you that it was xu minghao's fault for mooning over one wen junhui and also kim mingyu totally had it coming because he never truly had a really embarassing crush that everyone (jeonghan) can make fun of and no mingyu, you can't hide anything from me so don't even try to use that excuse.  
  
(however if you ask lee jihoon who's fault it was, he'd only tell you that it was definitely yoon jeonghan's fault because when he found out that minghao managed to wrangle mingyu to go to the library with him, jeonghan mysteriously caught a cold and forced jeon wonwoo to cover for him.  
  
but when was lee jihoon ever right? never, duh.)  
  
...  
  
mingyu sighed for the nth time that afternoon as he tried his very best to not fall asleep in the library and instead read the book he's taken from one of shelves. he'd really rather not get shaken really abruptly by his dearest (and he's using that really loosely) friend the next time the infamous 'amazing,  apollo-like, look at his fucking eyes mingyu!!!' wen junhui does something breathtaking, like exist for another second or something.  
  
mingyu honestly doesn't know anymore; the moment xu minghao fallen hard for this junhui dude, it was all junhui this and junhui that. it was funny for the first five days but as time goes on, even mingyu can't laugh at a joke bled dry.  
  
"this is so annoying." mingyu groans as he rests his face on the table that minghao said will give them the best view of the librarian's table and therefore also wen junhui. "we're not even doing any studying at all."  
  
"shut the fuck up." minghao hisses. there's an open book in front of him, probably chemistry, but it's left untouched as minghao has chosen to stare lovingly at the 'cutest fucking librarian in the world!!!!!'. "may i remind you that this is the library? you have to be quiet?"  
  
"a library is also where people read and study or some shit." mingyu retorts. "and we're not even doing any of those things."  
  
"maybe you're not studying but i am. look at this open book and all." minghao spares him one more glare before finally sparing a look (that lasts more than two seconds) at his chemistry book.  
  
mingyu rolls his eyes. he'll bey that in a minute or so, he'll go back looking at the librarian's desk and stare all puppy dog eyed at the other chinese boy.  
  
xu minghao has a test tomorrow and he is also boy who has never crumbled under the face of temptations when Really Important Academics are at stake; but here he is, fallen to his knees for one pretty boy who doesn't even know he exists.  
  
love truly works in mysterious ways.  
  
mingyu spares a glance at the librarian's desk. wen junhui is cute, but really not his type. he looks too cute and soft, like a boy who'd he'd cook meals for him and that's not at all what mingyu wants. call him spoiled, but he wants to be taken care of by someone. by someone that looks kind, like they could probably burn a ramen packet but it's okay because they tried and that's really what matters in the end. someone with sharp but kind eyes, someone that looks like he would have the greatest delight in making mingyu happy and and--  
  
oh.  
  
quickly, mingyu shakes minghao's shoulders not caring if this would annoy the other. "hey. hey."  
  
"what." minghao looks at him flatly.  
  
"who's the--" mingyu gulps before slaring another glance at the librarian's desk. the guy was so hot, like incredibly insanely hot and wow. "who's the dude beside junhui?"  
  
minghao looks at the guy mingyu's staring at. "why are you asking?"  
  
"nothing." mingyu answers far too quickly for it to be considered natural and he internally winces.  "you know him?"  
  
minghao stares at him suspiciously.  
  
"he's my type." mingyu admits.

"you can barely see his face mingyu." minghao says flatly. "the only thing you can see is his back."  
  
"i don't know okay!" mingyu replies frantically. "he just has this vibe! like he could be hot and trustworthy!"  
  
another stare from minghao. mingyu breaks into a flustered sweat. he has half the mind to whack the other with a book and make a beeline out of there.  
  
"don't judge me!"  
  
"i'm not." minghao replies judgily. "one day you're gonna get murdered because you got into the wrong uber and when that happens i'll be there at your funeral shouting i told you so."  
  
"okay, uh, weird but understandable." mingyu doesn't know how to reply because that does seem like a very him thing to happen. he tries again: "do you know him?"  
  
minghao sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into his chair. "jeon wonwoo. he's in my lit class. quiet dude but joshua hates him."  
  
"oh?"  
  
"makes too much work for him." minghao says as he shrugs. " what's supposed to be a one page essay on shakespeare becomes a twenty five page essay when he passes it and you know how shua is, he hates reading more than what he expects with a passion."  
  
mingyu purses his lips. for a literature teaching assistant, joshua really does hate reading for school.  
  
minghao looks at him with That Look though. "so, jeon wonwoo?"  
  
mingyu sinks lower into his chair as his eyes make a vow to never leave the pages of his book as minghao cackles like a mad man. it's a wonder they haven't been kicked out yet.  
  
...  
  
mingyu ends up tagging along with minghao the next time he decides to study in the library. he doesn't see the boy with the Really Mysterious Sexy Kind vibes back for some time after that.  
  
he pretends not to feel disappointed. in other news, mingyu's finished books list is growing higher and higher each week. his mom must be so proud.  
  
...  
  
the next time he sees the boy with the Really Mysterious Sexy Kind vibes (aka jeon wonwoo, the man with the Hottest Back) and actually sees his face is eight am in the morning, when mingyu is absolutely tired, doesn't have any concealer on and is so so late for his classes.  
  
curse eight thirty classes.  
  
he's at the library again. mingyu's own printer broke the moment he finished his paper and the library's printer is free to use for any student provided you have your id with you. he really needs to pass this paper or else his grades will take a hit that he frankly doesn't have the time to worry about.  
  
he rubs his eyes as he puts his usb on the table. he's still half-asleep at this point, with instinct the only thing that led him here to the library. "i gotta have this printed."  
  
"sure thing." the librarian replies with a startingly deep voice. "long night?"  
  
"ya bet." mingyu replies, his eyes still not opening since that's clearly a waste of energy.  
  
the librarian chuckles and it's so deep that it gives mingyu actual literal goosebumps. "file name?"  
  
"uh. it's--" mingyu yawns. "it's probably 'worst class ever' dot doc."  
  
"no profanity?"  
  
"i'm legally not allowed to swear." mingyu tells him, making the librarian laugh. that's a really nice laugh. mingyu still doesn't want to open his eyes.  
  
"alright. i'll have your papers out in a jiffy...?" there's an expecting silence, probably meaning that mingyu has to introduce himself.  
  
"ah! kim mingyu." mingyu yawns again. he really wants to go back to bed and just sleep till the apocalypse happen. "and you?"  
  
"kim-ssi." the librarian says, "i'm jeon wonwoo. it's nice to meet you."  
  
mingyu's eyes open so fast that it almost gives him whiplash. oh my god.  
  
he doesn't see jeon wonwoo clearly yet, his eyes still adjust to being close for an ungodly amount of time but when he does, his eyes see the most handsome boy he's seen in ages and that's counting jeonghan.  
  
"oh." mingyu says, before turning red as he realized how he must've looked. "it's! it's also nice to see-i mean, meet you."  
  
wonwoo stares at him, his eyes amused. mingyu sweats some more.  
  
"you have the morning shift?" way to go to not sound creepy kim mingyu.  
  
"have we met before?" wonwoo looks at him curiously. "i don't think i'd forget a face like yours."  
  
mingyu scratches his cheek nervously. "i was here here last week. like during the afternoon."  
  
"ah. i remember now." wonwoo smiles at him. "you and your friend were making a ruckus, can't believe i forgot."  
  
mingyu forces a laugh out. "nah man, it's all okay. thanks for not kicking us out."  
  
"you were having fun." wonwoo tells him like it explains things when it only makes mingyu confused. "you can't punish someone for having fun in a deserted library."  
  
and before mingyu can reply, the priner finishes spouting out all his papers. wonwoo gathers them together and staples them together.  
  
"i.d. please."  
  
"oh shit, wait." mingyu searches his self for his i.d. before realizing that his forgetful ass forgot it at his dorm. "oh no."  
  
"you forgot your i.d.?" wonwoo looks at him exasperatedly, but like not the negative kind mingyu realizes as he sees the beginning of a smile forming in his face. wonwoo sighs theatrically. "fine, it's on the house kim-ssi."  
  
"mingyu." he blurts out before he can stop himself. "call me mingyu."  
  
wonwoo looks at him amused. "on the house mingyu."  
  
he gives the papers to the other and for a moment their fingers touch. mingyu swears wonwoo's touch lingers and this makes him oh so very flustered.  
  
mingyu gives a half hearted bow. his face totally red. "thank you."  
  
"have a nice day." wonwoo says and then mingyu leaves for his class.  
  
...  
  
classes get cancelled at last minute and mingyu never really ends up late.  
  
however when mingyu looks over the paper wonwoo gave him, he sees numbers written in pencil at the back of his paper. first thing he thinks about is how wonwoo got his numbers there without mingyu seeing; second thing he thinks is that he really is glad classes got cancelled.  
  
if mingyu saves the number for him to text later on, well that's his business right?

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so tired please pray for me


End file.
